Am I insane?
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Sayu is hearing voices and having bad dreams and is staying at a mental hospital for two weeks. Beyond is going until Near recovers from a bad thing Beyond did to him. After meeting Beyond, Sayu wonders if this is just another bad dream.
1. First days end with a shock

A\N: A Sayu and BB story. There were only TWO other ones and I'm not even old enough to read them (I'm 12). NearxSayu is still better but BBxSayu is #2 in my opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Sayu's POV

"You understand right, Sayu. It's only for 2 weeks." Mom said to me. I nodded slowly. I started having bad dreams and hearing voices and my classmates were saying I was insane so my mother said I had to stay at a mental hospital for 2 weeks to prove I wasn't crazy.

"Light, do you think I'm crazy?" I asked my older brother. Light shook his head.

"I heard voices like you are when I was a little kid so I know what your going through. And don't worry I'll vist you every day." Light said. I smiled at him.

Beyond's POV

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I shouted at L. L looked at me.

"Beyond, you locked Near and yourself in your bedroom for a whole week with nothing to eat but your jam. Near said you were insane and he couldn't sleep so you have to understand." L said. L was being mean to me by saying I had to go to a mental hospital.

"But he didn't die did he?" I asked L. L glared at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You like Near, don't you?" L asked. I nodded because Near was a bit like me. "Then do this for his own good. It will only be until Near is over what you did." L said. I then sighed and looked at Near who was standing in the cornor crying his eyes out. I smiled at him making him cry even more and he ran out of the room. I went to go apologize to him but Matt and Mello blocked me.

"NOBODY MAKES NEAR CRY BUT ME!" Mello shouted. I turned around and walked outside with L.

Later...

Light's POV

I was dropping off Sayu when I saw a friend of mine dropping someone off, they actually looked like twins. I waved at him.

"Hey, Ryuzaki." I said. Ryuzaki looked at me and waved back.

"Hey, Light. I forgot your sister had some stuff going on with bad dreams or something. Maybe she and Beyond could be friends." Ruzaki said. I noticed this Beyond guy staring at Sayu. I looked digusted at him.

"Maybe. How old is Beyond?" I asked.

"He turned 16 last month." Ryuzaki said.

"I thought you guys were twins for a minute but I guess he's too young to be your twin then." I said. Beyond looked at me. I looked stunned at his red eyes.

Later...

Sayu's POV

I was in my room on my first night in a mental hospital. There was a TV there and I was watching a movie staring my favorite idol, Hideki Ryuga. It was getting to my favorite part when someone banged on my door. I ignored it because it could be one the moments where I'm hearing things that aren't there or it's a psycho.

"OK I'M KICKING THE DOOR DOWN!" A voice shouted. I then ran and opend the door. It was just that Beyond guy from earlier.

"What do you want?" I asked. Beyond walked inside and locked the door.

"How old are you?" Beyond asked. I looked at his eyes which were blood red and shiverd.

"15." I said. Beyond pulled me close to him.

"I just turned 16." Beyond said. I pushed him off.

"Don't get any ideas." I said to him before sitting on my bed. Beyond then sat next to me and kissed me.

"Too late I got one." Beyond said before leaving. 


	2. Light's strange name

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Near's POV

I played with my toys trying not to remember what Beyond did to me. But it kept coming back to me.

(Flashback)

I had walked into Beyond's room and he locked the door.

'W-what are you doing?' I stutterd. Beyond went to me.

'Your going to be here for awhile.' Beyond said.

'HELP! HELP!' I shouted

(Present time)  
I shiverd and L came up to me.

"How are you, Near?" L asked. I looked up.

"Not good." I said.

"I'm going to visit Beyond." L said before leaving.

Sayu's POV

Light was sitting next to me and I decieded to talk to him.

"I made a new friend." I said.

"Really?" Light asked.

"Yeah, he's this nice boy who says he can travel to the world of the dead." I said. There was a knock on the door and I opend it to see Beyond. I shiverd remembering what he said two days ago.

"I see your brother is with you." Beyond said. Light looked at him.

"I'm Light." Light said. Beyond looked up and cocked his head.

"Your name is written as Moon but read as Light that is strange." Beyond said. Light and I stood in shock as Beyond said that. 


End file.
